


The Second First Time

by MarvelMaster616



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Takes place shortly after X-men Blue #36. Before the O5 X-men go back, Jean Grey seeks to help her time-displaced counterpart share one last intimate moment with Scott. For them, it's their first time. For her, it's a second chance.





	The Second First Time

** The Second First Time **

* * *

**AN: This story was inspired by the events of X-men Blue #35 and X-men Blue #36. Specifically, it builds on the interactions between O5 Jean and her adult counterpart. I just give it a sexy twist.**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the X-men or Marvel and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Stan Lee, Marvel, and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains strong sexual content. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read this. As always, I urge everyone to provide feedback. Send me your comments via email at** [ **MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com** ](mailto:MarvelMaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the website. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cefalu, Italy**

“I’m glad we’re doing this. I know it’s crazy awkward, but I’m glad we’re doing it,” said a tense, but smiling teenage Jean Grey.

“Me too,” replied an older, but more relaxed Jean Grey, “and for the record, this hardly qualifies as _crazy_ by X-men standards.”

“Maybe for you, but between cosmic forces, alien parasites, and whatever the hell Mojo is…it’s still new to me.”

“You’ve met Mojo? Well, it’s safe to say you’re scarred for life.”

“And so are you, by default,” the teenager quipped.

The two redheads laughed. It was so messed up that either of them were laughing. However, messed up was a relative term for a time-displaced teenager and a woman who’d just come back from the dead…again.

Teen Jean had given up trying to wrap her head around it. She had a hard enough time learning to use her powers. She wasn’t going to waste time on more craziness. She and the rest of her fellow time-displaced X-men had agreed to focus on the future rather than the past. Ironically, that meant confronting their looming return to their own time.

After their recent encounter with Charles Xavier Junior and his future/past Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, they couldn’t avoid it. For the good of the timeline, they had to go back. Beast had even indicated that they wouldn’t remember everything they’d experienced since they arrived. It had to be like they never left. That was the only way to prevent further damage to the future.

Jean understood all of that. She even accepted it. However, the idea of going back still bothered her. There were so many experiences she didn’t want to forget. She and her friends had come so far. The idea of undoing it all just felt _wrong_.

She still took some comfort in the idea that their presence had already had a significant impact. Sitting across from her older self – who had been dead when they first arrived – was proof of that.

“Crazy aside, there are a lot of things I’m going to miss about the future,” teen Jean went on after the laughter died down.

“I take it you’re not just talking about smart phones, Netflix, and high speed internet,” her adult self replied.

“Believe me, I’ll miss those too. It’s just…there’s so much more I want to do,” she sighed.

“Jean, I’m alive again because of you. The X-men are in one piece because you and your friends stayed. What more do you want?”

That wasn’t an unreasonable question. Part of the reason she’d agreed to have a one-on-one with her older self was to vet those questions. Teen Jean didn’t remember how they decided to do it over lunch in Italy, but it seemed appropriate.

The weather was nice. The food was good. The mood was relaxed. It was a perfect balance to the stress she’d been feeling over returning to the past. She spent most of the meal just talking to her older self about how much they’d done during her time in the future. She’d avoided talking about the past, but having just finished her meal, there was no putting it off. She and her older self had to confront the inevitability that lay before them.

“I know. It sounds selfish on my part,” Teen Jean went on, “but there was so much I didn’t like about my future when I first arrived. I found out that I was dead, the Professor was dead, and Scott had teamed up with Magneto. I just…I couldn’t stand to leave it like that. I wanted to…no, I _had_ to make things better. God, that sounds even more selfish.”

“Trust me. It doesn’t,” the older Jean Grey affirmed. “Wanting a better future for yourself and those you care about is part of what makes the X-men who they are.”

“Except, it doesn’t feel like we made everything better, by staying. It seems like we just sort of…caught up. Being alive again is nice and all, but it doesn’t feel like we’re any closer to the dream that Professor Xavier envisioned. Between M-Pox, M-Day, and whatever other M-themed crap that might happen, we’re not exactly ahead of the curve.”

“It’s a process…one with success, setbacks, and plenty of frustration along the way.”

“Tell me about it,” she muttered. “Then, there’s what happened to Scott.”

Teen Jean had to stop herself. She knew that was a sensitive subject. She sensed her older self shift at the mention of his name, a twinge of heartache projecting clearly from her mind. That had been one of the biggest setbacks in their effort to fix the future, the fate of Cyclops and how much it affected her.

She remembered how much he – the adult Cyclops – had been vilified. First, he’d been the one who killed Professor Xavier. Then, he’d been responsible for spread of M-Pox and the war against the Inhumans. In both cases, they learned that there had been _circumstances_ surrounding those incidents. One had been a one-sided story told by Beast and the Avengers. The other had been a lie told by Emma Frost. That made his death even more tragic.

“Yeah, that’s a part of the process I still haven’t handled,” her adult self said.

“Sorry,” teen Jean replied. “I forgot we promised to avoid certain topics.”

“It’s okay. I know when it comes to Scott, promises are hard to keep,” the older woman replied with a reassuring smile.

“Tell me about it…even if they’re hard for the right reasons.”

“That’s how you know they’re important. I’m actually glad you brought him up. It’s still difficult for me, but you have an advantage. Your Scott is still alive. And from what you’ve told me, things between you two are finally coming together.”

Teen Jean smiled and blushed. That was another topic she hadn’t confronted, but one she refused to leave unaddressed. Not long ago, she’d gone out of her way to avoid the future fated for her and Scott. She’d tried dating other men. He’d been attracted to other women. Whether by fate, circumstance, or the sheer _breadth_ of love, they kept finding their way back to one another. It sounded so sappy, but she couldn’t argue with the results.

“I’m not sure how far along we are,” Teen Jean said, avoiding the bemused look of her older self. “I just know that the more we try to avoid our feelings, the more intense they get. God, that sounds crazy!”

“It’s not crazy. That’s just how love feels…overwhelming, confusing, and even a little exciting,” her older self teased.

“Speak for yourself,” she muttered.

“Technically speaking, I already am!”

“You know what I mean,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I also know what you’re going through. Believe it or not, you and your Scott are ahead of the curve compared to where we were at your age.”

“I don’t believe you, but that would make me a hypocrite, by default,” Teen Jean said.

“It’s true. From the day we met, there was a spark…one we didn’t act on for _way_ too long. I was too unsure of myself. Scott was too dense. It took a lot to make us realize how we felt about each other. In your case, you had it shoved in your face via time travel.”

She made it sound like a good thing, as though it hadn’t been terrifying and heart-wrenching. Teen Jean hugged her shoulders, shuddering at the memory of how so many emotions – past, present, and future – hit her all at once when she first arrived. One second, she was a teenage girl learning what it meant to be attracted to a boy. The next, she saw her entire romantic history play out before her.

As difficult as that had been, it did have one benefit. It made it so she and Scott couldn’t ignore their feelings for one another. They still tried, but ultimately failed. From what she knew about her older self, it meant she got to skip many of the steps that she and Scott took to be together.

“I’m sure it wasn’t pleasant,” her adult self continued. “I’m sorry if I’m making light of it.”

“That’s okay. It’s not like we can keep secrets from each other,” Teen Jean said after settling herself, “and for once, it has nothing to do with being psychic.”

“Hindsight is more powerful than omega-level telepathy, but in this case, it _shouldn’t_ be a secret. Avoiding these feelings is understandable, but hiding them…that makes it harder for everyone.”

“Yeah, no need to convince me of _that_.”

“Then, I hope you believe me when I say you have a rare opportunity to make certain things better. You and Scott – the man who will become _my_ Scott one day – can do something with that.”

“What do you mean?” Teen Jean asked. “I know we get together, get married, and die for each other more than once. There’s a lot of that I don’t want to change…although there are some bits I wouldn’t mind fixing.”

“I think I know the ones you’re referring to,” her adult self said.

“But even if I wanted to, what’s the point? Hank said we’ll have to forget everything when we go back to keep the timeline intact.”

“He’s probably right. That doesn’t mean you and Scott can’t do something meaningful…something that’ll transcend memory, time travel, and paradoxes.”

Teen Jean cast her older self a curious gaze. She sounded dead serious, as though it meant more to her than she could put into words. For someone with the benefit of both telepathy and hindsight, that said a lot.

Even with that serious undertone, her older self also had a strange glint in her eye. Jean had seen it before and not just in the mirror. She only ever got that look when she had one of those ideas that was risky, reckless, or both. Since it involved Scott, it had to be important. Not knowing how many more opportunities they had in the future, she set aside her lingering reservations and listened intently.

“Okay. I’m intrigued and a little nervous,” Teen Jean said. “What do you have in mind? And please tell me it doesn’t deal with cosmic forces.”

“Relax. It has nothing to do with anything from deep space,” her older self assured, “but make no mistake…it’s almost every bit as powerful.”

“Why? What does it involve?”

“Something that’ll help you and Scott navigate any future together…sex.”

* * *

**St. Barts, Caribbean – The Next Day**

Between being an X-man, a time traveler, and a host for a cosmic bird, there weren’t many things left in the universe that could make Jean Grey anxious. After everything she’d been through, she thought she’d grown numb to such powerful forces. Once again, she’d been proven wrong and by future herself, no less.

“This is…nice,” said a very nervous Scott Summers.

“Yeah…it is,” said teen Jean who shared in that feeling.

That had been the longest conversation she and Scott had shared since they arrived just over an hour ago with her older self. They had been avoiding the finer details of why they’d come to a remote tropical island.

It was hard enough tell Scott about the idea her older self had pitched back in Italy. While adult Jean had done most of the talking – which was necessary, since it involved some very _adult_ subjects – his reaction was every bit as jarring. He still agreed to it, though. Somehow, her older self had convinced them that they should make love for the first time before they went back to the past.

She didn’t recall how older Jean had convinced them. She just made clear that it was something she wanted to help them with. That was what led them to a fancy private villa with a perfect view of the setting sun.

“So _this_ is where we spent our honeymoon…or will spend it, I guess.”

“I’m not complaining,” she said, “something neither of us has been able to say much since we got here.”

“I like to think we’ve made progress,” Scott said, “but if we’re going to go back, I’d like to make a little more.”

“That still assumes it’ll matter. Believe me, I want it to, but…”

_‘It’ll matter, Jean. That, I can guarantee.’_

She and Scott smiled awkwardly at the sound of adult Jean’s voice in their heads. He’d clearly heard it too. She was the only reason they hadn’t fainted from nervousness yet. While she wasn’t in the room, she was staying in another room within another building at the resort. She claimed it helped if they had some extra privacy, but teen Jean suspected she only wanted to be so close for what was about to happen.

“She sounds pretty confident,” Jean commented.

“Speak for yourself,” Scott said wryly.

“Very funny,” she said dryly.

_‘Give him a break. He’s not known for his sense of humor, but when he does show it…well, you’ll learn to appreciate it in the best possible way.’_

That sounded oddly sensual. It might have just been nerves and hormones clouding her mind, but her older self sounded serious. Being ahead of the curve on most things, including her sexual quirks, she had no reason to doubt her. She was going to need that insight to get them through what lay before them.

_‘I’m really glad you both agreed to this. I know these are unusual circumstances, even by X-men standards.’_

“After our encounter with Mojo, I don’t think unusual even applies to this,” said Scott.

_‘And it shouldn’t because this is something more personal…something that’s worth sharing. You’re going back. You don’t know what kind of impact it’ll have. At the very least, you should make the most of the time you have left. That means confronting things that I never got to confront with my Scott.’_

Her voice changed, a hint of sorrow and longing creeping into her psychic message. Knowing what happened to the older Scott Summers, teen Jean couldn’t blame her. It led her and her Scott to move in a little closer.

They’d been standing on the balcony of the private villa for the last hour, just getting ready for the big moment. They hadn’t exactly packed for a beach trip. Scott wore the same tan jeans and T-shirt he’d been wearing when he agreed to it. Jean was in a green shirt and denim shorts, similar to what she’d worn in Italy. They hadn’t even packed swimsuits or summer clothes. They were only going to be there for one night, but it promised to be a night for the ages.

_‘Even before we got together, we often held back. I’m not just referring to our love for each other, either. There were other feelings at work…including the sexy kind.’_

“Yeah, I guess that’s a given,” said teen Jean, blushing again for what felt like the millionth time. “Being X-men doesn’t make us immune to hormones.”

_‘I wish I could say we confronted those feelings after we got together, but I’d be lying. No matter how much we loved each other, we were paralyzed when sex entered the picture. It wasn’t because we didn’t want to do it. It just seemed like this overwhelming thing that we weren’t equipped to handle.’_

“Sounds kind of like Juggernaut,” Scott said.

_‘Stopping Juggernaut was easy, by comparison. At least with him, we knew how to get the job done. With sex, we just kept finding excuses to hesitate. We wanted it to be special. We wanted to be careful. Looking back on it, we were so careful that we forgot to make it special.’_

Her older self wasn’t telling teen Jean or Scott anything she didn’t already know. Sex had always been a touchy subject for her. She had sexual feelings. She’d even masturbated every now and then. However, between being an X-man and navigating her emotions, she often pushed the issue to the side. From what her older self had told her, that approach came with a price.

_‘Don’t get me wrong. We still enjoyed sex. We didn’t wait for our wedding night to do it, either.’_

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” said Scott.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” asked Jean with a bemused look.

_‘Take it easy, Jean. You already know what he means and the implications.’_

“Yeah, but still…” she said, shifting awkwardly as her words trailed off.

_‘And that’s part of the problem…both now and in the past. Scott and I knew how we felt about one another. On top of that, we knew how much we desired one another…physically and emotionally. Whenever we tried to justify not acting on it, we rarely came up with good reasons. More than one person has pointed that out to us…namely, Logan and Emma Frost.’_

When she put it like that, it sounded absurd. Looking back at Scott, the time-displaced teen took on a more serious demeanor. He did as well. He must have also sensed the urgency in her older self’s tone.

Unlike Scott, she knew some of the intimate details. She’d gleaned them from the memories of other X-men. She’d uncovered some _especially_ lurid details from the mind of Emma Frost. There was no getting around it. She and Scott had been exceedingly uptight when it came to sex. That ended up having consequences down the line and not just for her love life.

_‘But this isn’t about them or the complications that affected us over the course of our relationship.’_

“Although, it will be,” muttered Scott.

_‘Maybe some of it was unavoidable. Maybe Scott and I were just slow when it came to furthering our love lives. I don’t know if better sex or more sex would’ve changed how things played out.’_

“I doubt it would’ve hurt,” said teen Jean.

_‘All I know is that we wasted too much time and passion…obsessing over whether to make love rather than actually doing it. Except, you two don’t have to endure that. You can embrace something that Scott and I wished we had so much sooner. And before you hesitate, let me spoil something else about your future…it’s worth embracing!’_

With every word, Jean’s older self made it sound more appealing. She found herself blushing again, but still smiled at Scott, who smiled right back. Still standing so close to him, the sight of the sun setting over the ocean in front of them, it was already an intimate moment. It was enough to get her hormones racing. Usually, she avoided the feelings that came with that. For once, the time-displaced teenager remained determined to do something different.

_‘If you don’t believe me, I’ll prove it. Go on…kiss each other.’_

“I already believe you,” Scott said, still smiling.

“Me too,” said Jean, “but I wouldn’t mind some extra proof.”

“Me neither.”

Her heart was already racing. The air around them was already getting hotter by the second, especially between her inner thighs. Instead of being nervous or anxious, teen Jean dove right in.

Together, she and Scott turned their attention away from the picturesque sunset and focused on each other. Without further hesitation or reservations, they embraced one another. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck while he snaked his arms around her waist. Their faces now inches from one another, they stood together amidst the evening twilight.

They had been in intimate moments before. At one point after they reunited in space, they’d almost kissed. It happened again after a recent encounter with Emma Frost on Tian. On both cases, they’d been interrupted. Now, there was nothing stopping them. Despite all the forces working against them – and for them, for that matter – it finally happened. She and Scott finally shared a kiss.

_‘There! That’s what I wish we had done sooner.’_

Teen Jean barely heard her older self’s voice as her and Scott’s lips met. She swore the older woman used her telepathy to make sure the kiss was good. As soon as they came together, it was as though they’d kissed countless times before. Whether it was through telepathic interference or pent up feelings, it had the desired effect. It ignited a spark that ensured tonight would be a uniquely special moment in time.

When their lips parted, they didn’t say a word. There was no need and it had nothing to do with telepathy or psychic bonds. She knew as well as Scott what was about to happen. For one fateful night, the past and the present would unite in the best possible way.

_‘You don’t need to say it out loud. That’s actually becomes a defining aspect of your relationship. There’s no need to put feelings into words. You already know it.’_

They both chuckled. That almost seemed too fitting. Since they’d learned about their future, she and Scott had struggled to talk about their fate, as individuals and as a couple. Hank even told her how Scott struggled time and again to write her a letter that put into words how he felt. In the end, it didn’t matter. She knew how he felt about her. He knew too.

Even so, she was going to make sure he knew. Her older self had promised to help her every step of the way.

_‘My Scott and I had no guidance. We stumbled around in the dark, trying to turn what we felt into something that felt real and pure. Even though we succeeded, that doesn’t mean you have to go through the same rigors. That’s why I’m going to guide you.’_

“And just how _thorough_ will that guidance be?” Scott asked distantly, never taking his eyes off her.

_‘More than any horny teenagers have ever gotten before…that, I can promise.’_

They laughed again. At the same time, a sense of excitement emerged. Still buzzing from their kiss, hormones racing to a point where the nervousness melted away, the idea that their first time wouldn’t be too awkward was intriguing.

Jean had heard and sensed plenty of lurid chatter among the X-men. She’d also learned how to use the internet, too. She knew as well as any teenage girl that the first sexual experience was prone to _complications_. Having the psychic guidance of her adult self was like having a cheat sheet for a lifetime of sexual maturation. In the interest of fully realizing her passions for Scott, it was almost too perfect.

_‘I can sense how much you want this. More importantly, I sense just how much you want it to be good.’_

“I want to say I’m ready, but there are a lot of things I’m not sure about,” said the time-displaced Jean Grey, “and I’m not just talking about my knowledge of human anatomy.”

_‘Don’t worry about that. Don’t worry about anything other than enjoying your first time together. Just keep your minds open and I’ll provide insight from a lifetime of intimate knowledge.’_

It seemed easy enough, if not too easy. Neither she nor Scott were used to things being easy, especially when it came to her personal life. For once, they got a reprieve and Jean intended to make the most of it.

“Scott,” she said, her arms still securely around his neck.

“Yes, Jean?” said Scott, holding her closer under the light of the setting sun.

“Make love to me tonight.”

It was such a simple request. There was no elaborate exchange of pent up feelings. She was just acting on a whim and Scott reacted with similar certainty.

“Then, let’s take this to the bedroom,” he said, sounding manlier than any teenage boy in history.

“Lead the way!”

He kissed her again. The first one had been a culmination. The second was a catalyst. As soon as their lips touched, it was on. Her heart fell into line with the rest of her body. She was going to lose her virginity and she was going to love every minute of it.

Like a couple of experienced lovers, their embrace deepened. She began pawing his chest as he felt her up, eventually resting his hands on her butt. From there, he lifted her up into his arms and, like a groom carrying his bride across the threshold, led her inside where a king-sized bed in an opulent villa suite awaited.

As they made their way through the spacious room, Jean used her telekinesis to light the array of candles that her older self had helped set up earlier. Their lips didn’t even need to part, ensuring they could remain focused on each other. By the time they reached the bed, the whole suite was illuminated by a soft glow, creating the perfect ambience for two lovers about to explore the depths of their passion.

_‘Lay her on the bed. Don’t stop kissing her. Don’t be afraid to use a little tongue. Just let your bodies touch. You’re not in any rush. Good lovemaking can never be rushed.’_

That telepathic message from her older self contained wisdom and experience. Scott, being the astute guy that he was, took it to heart and Jean felt the benefits.

Their kissing became bolder as Scott laid her down in the center of the bed. He then laid next to her, his arms still wrapped around her while she explored his upper body with her hands. It was measured, but it didn’t feel like they were holding back. She’d kissed and embraced other boys before, but never so intimately. There was nothing awkward or clumsy about it. Everything she and Scott did seemed to come naturally. Inexperienced or not, Jean took that as a good sign.

_‘Hold each other. Get a feel for each other’s bodies. I can guide you, but you still have to see it through.’_

It wasn’t clear just how much guidance adult Jean gave them. For all she knew, she telepathically uploaded every kissing technique she and her Scott had ever learned. She doubted it was that intrusive, but didn’t care either way. Kissing Scott felt good. It also stoked the flames of greater desire.

Affectionate kissing evolved into a full-fledged make-out session. Scott trailed his hands up her legs and thighs. At the same time, she affectionately cupped his face while drawing their bodies closer, allowing more intimate contact. It was still limited, due to their clothes, but it still had a powerful effect.

It made Jean want to make love to Scott Summers.

It made Jean want to shed her clothes, feel his naked skin against hers, and entwine her flesh with his.

She could already feel her inner thighs getting hot and moist. She could also feel a hardness forming in Scott’s pants. That powerful desire went beyond just basic horniness. Jean knew how that felt. What she and Scott were creating with each passing moment was something different.

_‘You’re doing it! You’re not just expressing your own desires. You’re making your partner feel desired. That’s an important step that many lovers skip. It also happens to be the last step you can do fully clothed.’_

She and Scott ceased their kissing briefly. Still lying next to each other, they were already breathing heavily. Between the physical and emotional arousal they’d evoked in one another, their next move became clear.

“Let’s get undressed,” Jean said, her voice already dazed with passion.

Scott just smiled warmly and nodded, once again letting his actions do the talking. He captured her lips again, keeping the heightened mood between them hot. Following the natural course of those desires, they rose into an upright position and began taking their clothes off.

Scott started by undoing her denim shorts. She followed close behind, unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his belt. Excitement soon took over and their lips parted so they could focus on getting out of their itchy clothes. His shirt was the first to go. Her shorts were next. From there came a newfound sense of urgency.

After kicking her shorts to the side, Jean slid her T-shirt up over her head. That gave Scott just enough time to slip off his belt and remove his pants, leaving him in a pair of white boxers and her in her bra and panties. It was nothing too fancy. She really didn’t have anything else – although, her older self offered to lend her some. It was still enough to render her and Scott paralyzed at the sight of one another’s half-exposed form.

Their bodies remained close, the heat so intense that they had already broken out into a light sweat. Jean could sense how much he wanted to see her fully exposed. She shared in that desire, unable to stop herself from admiring the tent he’d pitched in his boxers. As intense as she wanted him, some level of awkwardness remained.

_‘Keep going. Sex works best when you’re naked.’_

Adult Jean’s humored comment made them both chuckle. That helped lighten the mood somewhat, which helped them finish the job.

Jean, her hands already shaking, reached behind and undid her bra while Scott slipped out of his boxer shorts. That gave her the first unobstructed view of Scott’s manhood. She’d seen it before – albeit briefly and accidentally, during their first encounter with Charles Xavier Jr. Seeing it again under more _intimate_ circumstances evoked a very different reaction.

Scott blushed somewhat at her gaze and so did she. He didn’t hide it or the fact that he was semi-erect. It showed how much he wanted her. Even without telepathy, she could feel his desire for her, blurring the line between lust and love. In an effort to keep things from getting too awkward, she guided his hands to her panties.

“Here,” she offered, “take my panties off.”

“Um…okay,” Scott replied, still blushing.

Jean kissed him again to alleviate any further nervousness. It did the trick. She laid back down on the bed and lifted her hips, allowing Scott to remove the last bit of clothing that stood between her and sex. Once off, there was no going back. She and Scott were going to have sex.

“Wow,” Scott said at the sight of her nude form, “you look so beautiful, Jean.”

“And they say our uniforms leave nothing to the imagination,” Jean teased.

“Even imagination has limits.”

For a brief moment, Scott hovered over her and took in the sight of her naked body. Thanks to the array of candles, Jean could admire his manly glory just as well.

Even behind his ruby-quartz glasses, she could feel his eyes scanning her from head to toe, admiring her feminine features. He zeroed in on her breasts, legs, and pussy. She gave just as much emphasis on his chest, arms, and penis. Scott might have been slim in stature, but she’d seen through his older self how he was destined to grow into a strong, handsome man.

_‘Don’t be shy. Go ahead and explore each other’s bodies. Get a feel for how your partner likes to be touched.’_

Adult Jean made it sound so simple. For an adult, it probably was. For a couple of teenagers, it might as well have been a Level 7 Danger Room session. However, teen Jean didn’t let that hinder the moment. Encouraged by Scott’s reaction, she drew him into another embrace and guided his hand to her naked body.

“Here,” she said, “touch my breasts.”

“Do you uh…want it in a certain way?” Scott asked her.

“Guess we won’t know until you start touching them.”

Her playful tone helped settle the mood. Scott, once again lying next to her on the bed, followed their escalating desires. His hand finally made contact with her breast. Jean let out a light gasp, which she followed up with some intimae touching of her own. She slipped one arm around Scott’s neck while trailing her hand down the sinews of his arm, feeling along the masculine sinews that were destined to grow.

At the same time, her legs became entwined with his. Jean could already feel his growing member pressing up against her thighs, intensifying all the sensual signals coursing through her body. It led to more kissing and more intimate touching. As Scott affectionately fondled her breast, he slowly guided his other hand down her waist, tracing the feminine curves of her body. Eventually, his hand settled on her butt, which he gave a firm squeeze.

Jean let out a sharper gasp. She didn’t expect to like that as much as she did. It effectively sent her desires into overdrive.

_‘Congratulations! You just learned you like having your butt squeezed. My Scott and I didn’t learn that until our fourth time together. Trust me when I say that’s a valuable tool.’_

Her adult self didn’t need to convince her. Teen Jean made it very clear, even placing her hand atop Scott’s and urging him to squeeze harder. He eagerly obliged, even grinning at her reaction.

“Wow! You really do like that,” he commented.

“Less talking. More squeezing my butt,” she quipped. “If you need some extra motivation…”

Before she finished her sentence, she playfully slipped her hand between his legs and lightly stroked his penis. That got a reaction out of Scott that made her grin just as much. He was already semi-hard, but her touch really got his blood flowing in all the right directions.

“Okay…now, I’m _really_ motivated,” Teen Scott.

“Prove it, Slim,” Teen Jean replied.

Never one to back down from a challenge, he kissed her passionately, not hesitating for a second to use some extra tongue. Jean matched his passion every step of the way, the letting out more gasps as he lovingly squeezed her butt.

It quickly morphed into a naked make-out session on the bed, coupled with targeted foreplay. The initial awkwardness of seeing each other naked had long since faded. Now, there were no barriers. Scott freely touched her breasts and butt, even throwing in a light touch of her pussy. Jean was just as unencumbered, stroking his penis and letting his exposed skin mesh with hers.

It was exciting, being so exposed with a boy. It was uncharted territory, opening herself up to someone so completely. Even for a telepath, such intimacy was profound. She didn’t have to sense Scott’s thoughts to know how much he wanted her. His touching and kissing told her everything she needed to know.

In exploring those feelings, as well as their bodies, the end result was inescapable. Jean could feel it in the most literal sense. Scott’s dick became fully-erect, throbbing in her hand with burning intent. Her pussy became fully engorged, as well. The moist heat between her thighs was so intense. She’d felt horny before, but never so completely. Her body ached for his flesh as much as he craved hers.

_‘Whoa! I think you guys are ready. I expected some extra foreplay might be necessary, but you two just had to overachieve.’_

She and Scott snickered at her older self’s remarks. They ceased their kissing, but remained in a naked embrace, his rigid member still pressing up against her inner thighs. Neither of them needed much guidance on the next step, but Jean had a feeling there was more to it than just putting one body part into another.

_‘You’ve already completed the most critical step…getting your lover as aroused as you. You’re officially ready for sex. For the sake of formality, go ahead and let your partner know.’_

It seemed redundant at that point, but Jean wasn’t about to argue with her older self. That would’ve been even more redundant.

“Scott…I want you inside me,” she told him.

“I want it too, Jean. God, I want it so much,” Scott said intently.

“Then, do it. Make love to me.”

She could feel his heart skip a beat, despite all the intimate touching they’d done. It was the kind of request that would’ve overwhelmed any teenage boy. Scott, being the man he was, still insisted on being careful. It also helped that her older self took the guesswork out of the big moment.

_‘We’ll start with simple missionary. It’s basic, but effective. Jean, get on your back and spread your legs. Scott, get on top of her and align your bodies.’_

With heavy breathing, they both did as the older woman instructed. It happened in a blur. Before Jean knew it, she was lying on her back, her legs spread with plenty of room for Scott to work with. Jean even sensed some telepathic pushing, as if to keep her and Scott from being too clumsy as they arranged their naked bodies. It might not have been necessary for two extra-horny teenagers, but it helped maintain the intimate mood.

Once aligned, Jean wrapped her arms around his neck while he held onto her waist. She could already feel the tip of his penis rubbing up against the outer folds of her vagina. Only one final act remained. Looking into the eyes of her lover and future husband, Jean had never wanted something so much before in her life.

_‘It’s time. Do it! Turn your feelings for each other into actions.’_

Not needed more detailed instructions, she and Scott let their burning desires take it from there. With a single lateral thrust, he entered her. His gaze never diverted. His focus never waned. As the intense sensations of his flesh penetrating hers coursed through her body, it became official. She was no longer a virgin. She and Scott were having sex.

“Ooh Scott!” Jean gasped. “I feel you…inside me.”

“Jean,” Scott gasped, “I feel it too.”

It was a powerful moment that froze time – and for a couple of time travels, that was quite a feat. They both needed a moment to process what was happening.

Her pussy was so wet. She could feel her inner muscles stretching to accommodate her lover’s rigid length in a seamless union of flesh. There was little discomfort, which stood contrary to what she’d assumed about her first time. There was only a feeling of intense, intimate bliss.

_‘What you’re feeling is a rare and beautiful thing. I don’t want to take too much credit, but I helped you skip the most common mistake two lovers make…establishing mutual arousal and setting the right expectations. In that sense, you two might be the most prepared virgins in history.’_

Still in a passionate daze, it was hard to keep up with her older self’s telepathically insights. Jean wasn’t sure just how much she and Scott had been psychically guided towards such a powerful moment. She was beyond caring, though. She and Scott were making love and she was determined to make it special.

_‘But enough about milestones. Start enjoying the fruits of your efforts! I can still guide you, but at this point, genuine love and basic instinct can do the rest.’_

Neither she nor Scott said a word. Their flesh now united, they smiled affectionately at one another before following the amorous whims that had so thoroughly consumed him.

It started with a kiss, followed by a steady movement of their bodies. Whether by instinct or the guidance of her older self, they maneuvered their flesh in a steady exertion of love and lust. Jean clung harder to his neck while Scott tightened his grip on her waist, utilizing the muscles in his hip to work his cock within the tight folds of her pussy. It was so warm and smooth, his rigid length slithering within her depths. With every motion came a surge of sensations, flooding every sense with feelings of wondrous bliss.

The rhythm soon intensified. Breathing became more labored for the both of them. Eventually, their lips parted and Scott buried his face in her neck, grunting hard with each thrust. Jean raked her nails over his back, spreading her legs further apart so that he could penetrate deeper into her depths. More intense sensations followed…sensations that made her re-evaluate how she thought about sex and her body.

“Scott! Ooh Scott!” Jean panted. “That feels good! That feels…so good!”

“Jean…so hot and tight!,” Scott grunted, his voice muffled by her neck.

Together, they rocked the bed, his manly sinews gliding perfectly against her feminine curves. It wasn’t too hard, but it wasn’t too gentle either. Together, she and Scott found a perfect balance in the rhythm of lovemaking. It almost seemed too perfect. Then again, most teenage lovers didn’t have the benefit of both foresight and hindsight.

_‘You’re doing great! Better than I thought possible! That’s it…nice and steady. Just so you know, I’m making sure your bodies stay in synch, so to speak. I want you both to climax together. That usually doesn’t happen, even when psychic are involved, but when you have the opportunity…well, you’ll see!’_

That sounded more like a warning than a tease. Jean didn’t mind the added influence, though. She had a feeling that her older self had something to do with the uncanny harmony of her and Scott’s lovemaking. She’d remembered that Laura – a former teen prostitute – once said that teenage boys could rarely hold their load. It gave little time for the woman to share in the fun, but that wouldn’t be the case with her and Scott.

Jean already sensed that her older self giving them a psychic push. The sensations were intensifying. She could feel an orgasm coming on fast, like a pair of strong hands guiding her on the ascent to ecstasy.

“Scott, I…I’m close! I’m really…really close!” Jean said through increasingly-labored breaths.

“Me too, Jean!” he said through heavy grunts. “I’m going to…going to…ohhh God!”

It was really happening. She and Scott were going to climax together, a feat that shouldn’t have been possible for two teenagers who had been virgins earlier that same day. Jean knew enough about female anatomy to understand how challenging it was for a man and woman to coordinate their ecstasy. Just living in close proximity to Emma Frost taught her that. It might not have been the most natural way of achieving orgasm, but the goal was the same and she had a chance to share it with her lover.

_‘Here it comes. Hold each other close and feel the fruits of true love!’_

Time slowed once more. Jean hooked her legs around her lover’s waist, digging her feet into his lower back. Scott delivered the last round of thrusts. Somewhere along the way, their hands found one another and their fingers became entwined. Their gazes locked onto one another, their faces inches apart. Together, in that powerful moment, they crossed that magical threshold.

“Ohhh Scott!”

“Ohhh Jean!”

Their blissful cries echoed over one another as a wave of raw ecstasy washed over their bodies. It was so powerful that Jean could feel it through the psychic link they’d recently forged. It was like a dam breaking, allowing a flood of white sensations that erupted in every direction.

Scott dick tensed while her pussy contracted in accord with their release, throbbing flesh supplementing throbbing flesh. Jean could feel thick streams of his cum shooting up into her depths, mixing with her feminine juices. It was so hot and intimate, the euphoria of making love manifesting in a very physical form. The steady surges of orgasmic sensations helped compound the feeling, completing a moment that now felt etched in time.

_‘That…was more intense than I thought it would be.’_

She’d barley heard the psychic voice of her older self. She remained focused on her lover. Still breathing heavily and dazed by the ecstasy, she and Scott shared a warm smile and a soft kiss to cap off their first sexual experience.

“Wow,” was all Scott could get out.

“Yeah…wow,” Jean replied, unable to come up with anything better.

As they caught their breath, Scott withdrew his member from her, which now dripped with a mix of his cum and her juices. He laid down next to her once more, still immersed in the lingering heat of their naked bodies. Her lower body was still burning with pleasure and dripping with sexual fluids.

Jean wasn’t worried, though. She’d gone on birth control shortly after they arrived in the future at the request of Kitty Pryde. While she probably hadn’t expected it to be that necessary, it certainly helped capture the moment. Time travel or not, she clung to that moment and her lover.

“Jean…there’s so much I want to say right now,” Scott said. “I’m genuinely at a loss.”

“It’s okay, Scott,” Jean said, still smiling as she caressed his face. “With me, it’s the thoughts that count. And yours, like you, are beautiful.”

_‘Hey! You stole that from me.’_

They both laughed before sharing another kiss. Jean sensed her older self laughing as well. It was one of the few times where poaching someone else’s thoughts was acceptable.

Still buzzing from the shared euphoria of their first act of lovemaking, the affectionate kiss turned into another make-out session. Now more intimately familiar with each other’s bodies, they let their hands roam freely. Scott playfully trailed his fingers over her butt. She purred softly and returned the favor by teasing his arms, something he seemed to really enjoy. They were no longer a couple of anxious teenagers trying to navigate sex. They were just two young lovers, enjoying each other’s intimate company.

_‘I’m sensing you’re not content with just one round of lovemaking.’_

“Mmm…what gave that away?” said Scott, his semi-hard dick still rubbing against her thigh.

“Is it normal to want more?” Jean asked.

_‘Are you really asking about what’s normal for a couple of X-men? Let alone two X-men who share a psychic bond that spans timelines?’_

When she put it like that, it sounded like a dumb question. She and Scott ceased their kissing and exchanged a humored glance. She sensed he knew as well as her that their night was far from over.

_‘Don’t bother answering. I had a feeling you two would want a little more out of your first time.’_

“I’d say speak for yourself, but I feel way too good to care right now,” said Jean.

_‘Then, don’t joke. Just let me guide you a little bit more. I can nudge your minds a bit and your bodies, by default. That’ll get the juices flowing again, but make no mistake. This sort of thing will test your stamina.’_

“I’m willing to take that chance,” said Scott without hesitation.

“Me too,” said Jean, not hiding her eagerness.

_‘Spoken like two horny teenagers. I’d laugh at that if it didn’t say as much about me as it did about you.’_

Jean sensed a touch of longing in her older self. She must have reminded her of her Scott and how _eager_ they’d been early on in their relationship. She imagined it had been quite an experience, learning and exploring sex with her lover. Since time wasn’t on their side in a very literal sense, she and her Scott needed to push themselves.

_‘But if that’s show you want to do it, start making out again. Use what you just learned to get each other aroused again. There are a few other sexy insights I’d like to show you.’_

“Way ahead of you,” said Jean.

“In more ways than one,” Scott joked.

That sense of humor of his still needed work. It still got a laugh out of her and made her even more eager to start another round of foreplay. Her older self warned her that she would come to appreciate Scott’s jokes. It was happening sooner than expected.

With far less anxiety than earlier, she and Scott continued making out. They even got a little more adventurous, rolling around on the bed and playing around with their bodies. Scott gave her breasts some extra attention, giving them a good squeeze and even pinching her nipples somewhat. That evoked a delighted moan, which she returned with some nipple-play of her own. That involved her trailing her tongue down his chest and licking around his nipple, which he seemed to enjoy just as much.

Playfulness aside, the goal was still the same. They sought to get aroused again in preparation for more sex. Jean could already feel a fresh round of heat building between her thighs. Scott’s dick was also half-erect, a possible result of her older self’s psychic nudging. However, she had a feeling that achieving such arousal would take more than playful foreplay.

_‘You’re already showing some kinks. That’s a good thing and not just because it’ll shut up Emma Frost. It shows you’re willing to be bold in the name of making love. That’ll help anyone’s sex life. It’ll also make the next part easier. It also happens to be the part that took me way too long to get into.’_

She sounded extra-serious again. She also had that distinct under tone that she’d only ever heard in Emma Frost. Usually, that made things awkward. Since she was lying in bed naked with Scott, though, it seemed perfectly appropriate.

“I think I know where this is going,” Jean said.

_‘Are you thinking about blowjobs?’_

“Among other possibilities, but I had a feeling it would come up.”

_‘And for good reason. It was one of those things Scott was too polite to say he wanted. On top of that, I was too uptight to say I thought about it. Eventually, I pretended to be drunk to suggest it. Even after that, it took way too long to embrace. You two don’t need to go through that. You’ll save yourself many mortifying moments.’_

She and Scott exchanged glances. Even in his post-orgasmic state, a naked girl in his arms with her breasts pressed against his chest, he blushed profusely at the mention of oral sex. Jean couldn’t help but giggle. Since he wasn’t going to ask for it, she figured it was up to her to take the leap.

“Scott, my kind and handsome lover,” Jean said playfully.

“Yes, Jean?” he replied with a humored grin.

“Would you like me to suck your dick?”

“I uh…” he stammered, still blushing.

_‘It’s okay, Slim. There’s nothing wrong with accepting oral sex. Just remember to be polite about it.’_

The expression on his face shifted. He must have gotten another message from her older self and if his thoughts were any indication, it was obvious.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Scott said, “but only if I can eat your pussy out while you do it.”

“So…you want to give me oral sex while I give it to you? At the same time?” said Jean, pretending like that was such a radical idea.

“That’s right,” he said, sounding proud of his idea.

Jean pretended to think about it. For a couple who’d just gotten comfortable with sex, they were having too much fun with it. She certainly wasn’t complaining, though.

“Sounds fair to me!” she said with a shrug.

“Good,” said Scott, “you want to be on top?”

“Sure!”

Not needing any telepathic guidance, they shifted their naked bodies accordingly. Scott laid down on his back while Jean got on top of him, aligning her pussy with his face while she narrowed her focus on his still dripping cock.

She could already sense a second round of arousal in his member, the veins along his manly flesh throbbing with renewed intent. The idea of taking a penis into her mouth didn’t seem at all repulsive. Scott seemed just inclined to put his lips and tongue on her pussy. Either her older self had tempered their hesitation or they were just that horny after their first time.

_‘You two are more enthusiastic about this than I thought. Don’t get too eager, though. Oral sex is simple, but good oral sex requires a little finesse. It’s worth learning, though. It usually means more and better sex.’_

“I’m willing to learn,” said Scott.

_‘Then, follow my guidance closely and you’ll see for yourself.’_

Jean let down her psychic shields, more so than she usually dared. She sensed Scott do the same. They’d followed her older self’s guidance during their first round of intercourse and the result was an intense, mind-blowing orgasm. They had every reason to follow along again.

A round of telepathic nudging followed. Like suddenly having the answer key to a test, Jean knew exactly what to do and how to do it when it came to sucking her lover’s dick. Without a shred of reservation, she went to work and so did Scott.

Grasping the base with both hands, Jean closed her eyes and carefully took in his length, making it a point to slide her lips along tip and shaft. At the same time, Scott used his fingers to carefully part the folds of her pussy before probing her flesh with his tongue. They each let out a muffled moan, sending a clear message that they were doing something right.

_‘That’s it. Taste your lover’s most intimate flesh. Be gentle, but apply a little pressure. Find those extra sensitive spots. Treat them like precious gems.’_

That sounded overly poetic, but it worked. Jean, still following the guidance, worked her lips and tongue along the length of Scott’s member. She pushed her gag reflex, not getting as much as she’d hoped, but getting plenty to find those spots her older self mentioned. With each motion, she squeezed and stroked his shaft, drawing more blood into it. Before long, he was fully erect, so much so that it tested her jaw muscles.

She also sensed how much Scott loved it. His muffled moans got deeper and more intense. At the same time, he stepped up his own oral teasing. He skillfully and thoroughly probed her folds with his tongue, finding her most sensitive areas and applying just the right amount of stimulation to her clit. It was like he knew ever intricacy of her anatomy.

“Jean…you taste so good,” he said at one point.

“Mmf!” was all Jean got out, his cock still in her mouth.

His knowledge led to plenty of pleasure on her end. Shots and surges of sensations shot up through her core, sending a fresh around of arousal to her pussy. The memory of that first orgasm was still fresh in her mind, but she already longed to feel him inside her again. In terms of foreplay, it almost seemed too effective. It also hinted their adult selves got _very_ comfortable with each other after they shed some of their reservations.

_‘It may have taken a while, but Scott and I became big fans of oral sex. We almost treated it like training. If we’re going to train that hard to fight Sentinels, why not train just as hard to please one another?’_

That almost made too much sense. Given Scott’s legendary aptitude for training, it must have made for some very passionate nights. That gave Jean some renewed hope for their future, a precious commodity after enduring so much hardship.

_‘You’re already feeling the benefits of that training. Scott’s dick is hard again. Jean’s pussy is wet too. You can either keep going until you come again or…’_

The telepathic voice trailed off again, leaving the blanks for her and Scott to fill. Jean already knew what she wanted. She could sense what Scott wanted as well. They didn’t need much guidance for the next part. They had gained enough intimate insight to make their own choice.

Their passions still in synch, Jean gave his cock one last lick before rising up off him and re-aligning their bodies. She remained on top of him, now straddling his pelvis while hovering over him with a seductive glance. Scott had a beaming grin on his face, even as traces of her feminine juices dripped down his chin. Oral sex had left him as just as eager as her.

“Let’s make love again,” Jean said, as though it were the most casual thing in the world.

“I’d like that,” Scott replied, his hands already making their way to her butt. “You want to stay on top?”

“Well, you did so much work the first time. It’s only fair that I return the favor.”

“Fair is good. Fair is _very_ good.”

She lovingly smiled back at him, drawing her lover into another kiss as she adjusted her lower body accordingly. She then reached back, guided his rigid dick to her wet entrance again, and slid it inside her depths.

Just as before, the penetration was hot and smooth. Also like before, it flooded her system with wondrous sensations.

“Mmm…that’s so good,” Jean purred. “I’m going to ride it, cowgirl style!”

_‘Cowgirl? You’re picking up on the jargon mighty fast, Jean.’_

“I know,” she said, “and I kind of like it!”

“So do I,” said Scott, already dazed by the new flood of sexual feelings.

They didn’t need much guidance and adult Jean didn’t give any, as far as she could tell. She just let her and Scott make love on their own accord, using the knowledge they’d gained from the first time. Being well-trained X-men, she and Scott made it a point to use it well.

Like a couple of veteran lovers, she and Scott worked their bodies in an intimate frenzy, full of affectionate touching and rhythmic cock-riding. Jean surprised herself with how easily she pursued the feeling, gyrating her hips so that her pussy slithered along the length of his member. Plenty of moans, grunts, and purrs followed. There was even a little laughter in the mix. Instead of being so overwhelmed by the notion that they were having sex, they dared to have a little fun.

“Ooh yeah! You like that, Slim?” Jean teased, just as she shoved her breasts in his face.

“Mmm…hell yeah!” said Scott with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. “It’s so good…so sexy.”

He further showed his appreciation by smothering her breasts with his lips. He also squeezed her butt even harder, supplementing her movements with his arm strength. He might not have had the build of his older self, but he still had the strength to add upon the feeling. His desires compounded hers, adding to an already invigorating feeling.

_‘That’s right. It’s okay to cut loose, a bit. For so long, that idea scared me. It scared Scott too. We didn’t realize until much later that we can let ourselves go every now and then. If only we’d embraced that feeling sooner…’_

There was a deep longing in adult Jean’s thoughts. Many burdens had plagued her and her Scott. Jean had heard plenty of stories. Even if some weren’t true – most likely the stories Emma Frost told – they revealed a lot about the nature of their relationship. She and Scott had so much passion to share, but held it back for too long. There was no holding back now.

Armed with plenty of motivation and desire, she and Scott continued their playful lovemaking. They kissed, caressed, and moved their naked bodies to a steady rhythm that conjured all the right feelings. She stayed on top for the most part, but dared to show off her sexy side, leaning back a bit and putting on a show as she rode his cock. Scott clearly appreciated it, casting aside his own reservation as he maneuvered his hands over her naked flesh, fondling her breasts and caressing her womanly curves.

He put the intimate knowledge he’d gained thus far to good use, touching her in all the ways that felt so good. As Jean slipped deeper into a sexier mindset, the ascent to another peak didn’t feel so arduous. In fact, she felt a second orgasm coming much faster than she’d expected.

“Again!” she exclaimed. “Scott…I’m coming…again!”

_‘Already? I’m impressed…and a little self-conscious.’_

Jean barely heard that remark. She was too busy rocking her hips, driving her lover’s cock deep inside her to hit just the right spots. Scott did his part, squeezing her butt with one hand and using the other to rub her clit with his thumb. The end result was another orgasm.

She was more theatrical the second time, throwing her head back and squeezing her breasts as her pussy throbbed once more in accord with a blissful release. She didn’t think anything could top that first climax, but the second was every bit as enjoyable.

“You look so beautiful when you come, Jean,” Scott commented.

“Mmm…good to know,” she purred.

As she soaked in the feeling, Scott rose up and affectionately kissed her. Their flesh remained entwined. Her hips kept moving, the burning sensations still coursing through her lower body. The pace slowed, but the desire remained strong. If tonight was their first and last time to enjoy such a feeling, they were going to enjoy it to the utmost.

_‘Don’t let one ounce of passion go to waste. You’ve got a bright, but busy future ahead of you. Make moments like this count!’_

They took that advice to heart. They kept making love for as long as their bodies and minds allowed. She and Scott pushed themselves as though it were a dire mission, leaving no objective unmet.

They rolled around on the bed, shifting positions along the way. Scott got on top for a while. Jean got on top again, as well. They fooled around with various angles and alignments, but kept things simple. It didn’t matter how fast they went or how elaborate they got. The goal remained the same, making love and expressing unsaid passions.

That ended up being pretty exhausting. Jean didn’t keep track of how long they went at it or even how many orgasms she had. She just knew that when their limits were close, they needed to make it special. Knowing that even adult Jean’s guidance only went so far, she coordinated with her lover to do just that.

“Jean…one more,” Scott said through ragged breaths. “Just…one more.”

“I’m ready, Scott,” she told him. “Hold me…and let’s share it.”

Whether by fate or psychic aid, they found themselves in the perfect position. They were both upright, her legs hooked around his waist with his arms around her torso. If Emma Frost’s knowledge of the Kama Sutra was accurate, they were in the lotus position. It allowed them both to exert the perfect blend of lust and love in the final round of movements.

“I’m coming, Jean!”

“Me too, Scott!”

It wasn’t as bedazzling as before, but it was fitting for that moment. Their embrace deepened. Her back arched and Scott’s expression tensed in conjunction with the ecstasy that flowed between them. Together, their bodies embraced one another in one final release of bliss. In that moment, all the feelings they had held in or couldn’t put into words came pouring out.

Where so many words failed, physical actions succeeded. Sensation told Jean everything she needed to know about her and Scott’s future. He truly was the man she loved. He was her future husband and she was his future wife. For the first time since they’d been in the future, it felt so right.

“Scott…” she kept saying in between blissful gasps.

“Jean…” he kept replying.

There was nothing else to say. Nothing else needed to be said. They just smiled warmly, shared a soft kiss, and laid down on the bed together, their flesh parting along the way. Jean remained curled up next to him, his arms still draped around her. They didn’t bother getting under the covers. Between the tropical heat and the sweat they’d worked up, there was no need. Just lying together, naked and content, was sufficient. In the spirit of such a profound moment, she and Scott settled into a comfortable afterglow.

_‘And that is how you make love!’_

“Yeah…wow,” said Jean, still catching her breath. “I’ve said that a lot tonight, but seriously…wow.”

“I know,” said Scott as he lightly stroked her lower back. “After everything we’ve been through, I’m glad we got to share this.”

“Me too,” she said. “I just wish there was somewhat we could remember it when we go back.”

_‘What makes you think you’ll forget entirely?’_

“Are you saying there’s a way to break the rules of time travel?”

_‘No, but take it from someone who has plenty of experience with time travelers, memory loss, and amazing love-making…powerful feelings find a way. You might not know it in your minds, but you know it in your hearts.’_

“You sound pretty confident,” said Scott.

_‘I came back from the dead. I’ve rebuilt my mind and soul from scratch. Also, my time displaced self is lying right next to you. I’m as certain as any omega-level psychic can get.’_

It might have been the most hopeful sentiment she and Scott could’ve hoped for. It seemed impossible. It went against everything Beast and their fellow X-men told them about time travel. Then again, just being in the future should’ve been impossible. Being together for one night, making love after so many obstacles had come between them, should’ve been impossible too.

It still happened. She and Scott still found each other. Looking back at him, the man destined to be her lover and her husband, she felt it too. Like her older self, she believed that feeling was strong enough to transcend time.

_‘Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to take a shower…a very, very cold shower.’_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
